


The Ungrateful Dead

by Ivy_B



Series: 54 prompts in 54 days [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ficlet, Gen, LJ "54 prompts in 54 days" challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_B/pseuds/Ivy_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are a little different when Bass wakes up post his execution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ungrateful Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the nbc_revolution LJ community's "54 prompts in 54 days" prompt table, prompt: Awakening

Bass didn't expect to wake up after his execution, didn't expect to find himself lying in a bed, a headache throbbing at his temples, and Rachel, Miles and Charlie standing over him, watching him intently. 

"He's awake," Charlie stated the obvious, glancing at her mother. "So now what?"

"You faked my death," Bass said slowly, trying to make his hazy brain form words. "You saved my life."

"Not exactly," Rachel said cryptically. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've got a terrible hangover," Bass answered, slowly sitting up. Miles tensed, his hand resting on his sword and Charlie actually took a step back, causing Bass to frown. "You think I'm going to attack you? Seriously? After all I've done for you guys?"

"Not intentionally," Miles winced. "Things are different now, Bass."

"Right, I have to stay hidden, can't let those bastards find out I'm still alive."

"You're not alive," Rachel took a step forward. 

"If this is the afterlife, it kind of sucks."

"How do you _feel_ , Bass?" Rachel asked him pointedly.

"Tired, groggy," Bass sighed. "Mostly hungry."

Charlie exchanged an alarmed look with Miles, who merely shrugged.

"What is it? What aren't you guys telling me?"

"I didn't fake your death, Bass," Rachel stood at the foot of his bed, her cold blue eyes staring at him intensely. "You died, but you died with some of my blood in your system."

"What are you-"

"She's a vampire, Bass," Miles got to the point. "She injected you with her blood, you died and now you're a vampire too."

"That's very funny, Miles-"

"Check your pulse," Rachel instructed him. Bass blinked at her, before placing two fingers at his throat. After a moment he frowned and moved his fingers an inch in each direction, before trying at his wrist.

"You won't find it, because you don't have a pulse."

"Because I'm dead," Bass huffed out a laugh. "That's... That's _crazy_."

"It took me a while to accept it as well," Rachel said.

"So, what- you're a vampire? Rachel, I've known you half my life, I think I would have known if you were an immortal blood-sucker, especially when you were my _guest_ in Philly."

"I wasn't a vampire back then," Rachel quickly changed the subject. "That hunger you feel? It's not for food, it's for blood and it'll only get worse until you feed."

"So point me at the nearest Patriot and let me loose."

"You're not an attack dog, Bass," Miles argued.

"Really? Because that's kind of how you've been treating me lately," Bass said heatedly. 

"You need to learn how to control your hunger, to control _yourself_ ," Rachel told him. "If you don't, you're no better than a rabid dog."

"And you'll put me down like one?" Bass guessed. "Right, so what are the rules? Will I explode in the sunlight? Do I have a reflection? What about silver crosses and garlic? Are Buffy and Blade around the corner, waiting to kill me?"

"I'll explain everything to you," Rachel promised. "I made you, that means you're my responsibility, unfortunately," she pursed her lips in disdain. "But right now, we've got something more important to do."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Rachel gave him a chilly smile, exposing her long, sharp fangs. "Now, we hunt."


End file.
